


Hello, Cousin

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Walon Vau has never actually carried any ill-will towards his cousin.





	Hello, Cousin

_**20 BBY.** _

 

Walon Vau couldn't help but stare at the plush bear that rested on the desk of his assigned quarters. It was a ragged old thing but it did have sentimental value to an old life and was worth quite a bit to him. Much like young Rau was fiercely protective of his mother's old pendent or Kal always kept his birth father's knife on him, it was a memory of a simpler time, of a childhood long since taken from them.

Vau walked over to the desk, bowing his head slightly as he reached up to pop the seal on his helmet and removing it then set it down on the desk as he inspected the toy. "How is political life treating you, Galen?" Walon asks after a few seconds as he became aware of the younger man seated in a nearby chair, petting Mird in a rather fond manner.

"I can see why certain planets have switched sides in this war, Amidala is as insufferable as Duchess Kryze." Galen responds as he glanced up at Vau with amber-brown eyes as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees while he folded his his hands together, regarding the older man with the look of a seasoned commander rather then a suspicious politician. "Uncle is rather livid about a robbery that occurred on Mygeeto, at a vault that our family has used for about five generations. You wouldn't happen  to know anything about that, would you?".

Vau hummed thoughtfully as he removed his gauntlets and set them down with his helmet. "So I have heard. It is unfortunate, won't you say?" Vau responds after a moment.

"I see. May I inquire about what you believe somebody would want with such a fortune?" Vau was no idiot, he knew why Galen was here, he knew that the other man was just verifying who was responsible for the robbery. While Vau had the mind of a warrior, it was always Galen who had the mind of a politician, the younger man was not one to underestimate or make an enemy of; he was a dangerous -- even lethal -- threat. 

"I would assume it would be for a good cause. Possibly for the clones, I've heard quite a few people want to cure their accelerated healing and assist the boys in finding lives outside of the army.".

"A noble cause, one that would defiantly have my blessing." Galen responds with a slight nod and smirked slightly. He most defiantly knew it was Vau then.

"I assume you have found the culprit?".

Galen nod as he stood and walked over to Vau. "I have,but it's unfortunate that they didn't just contact me if they required assistance. Tragedies do happen quite often, especially to the elderly." Galen smiled at him slightly. "If that had been the case, then it would've been easier for the thief to obtain the fortune. Don't you think?".

Vau sighed. "I can take a hint, Gale." Vau points out, causing his cousin to chuckle as Vau retrieved to toy, looking down at as a memory he was rather fond of started to bubble up. "I'm rather surprised you kept this old thing.".

"It's not like we have much that stirs nostalgia of when we were children." Galen points out as he looked at the toy. "I think I was....three when I tried to give you that.".

Vau recalled that day quite vividly, Father had punished him for something that he couldn't even remember now and his little cousin had stumbled up to him and presented a plush toy and had started telling him how to take care of it since Vau needed it more then he did. It was rather precious, especially considering Galen got payback by wailing at a party later that day when Father had been holding him for Auntie Alisha. 

"You were. You ended up wailing as if somebody was beating you later that day while Father was holding you." Vau responds as he chuckled at he memory. "Father and Uncle were absolutely embarrassed, especially when your mother started to yell at Father since she believed he had harmed you. You've always been an evil brat.".

Galen simply smiled as he stood. "Oh, I know. Blame my mother on that, she was very vindictive." Which was true, Auntie Alisha was always kind but she was still stern and he had seen her angry before, it was probably the most terrifying thing he had ever witnessed. "And there's another meeting in about twenty minutes in regards to upgrading clone armor. And knowing Amidala, she's probably staging some sort of thing to prevent that.".

"That a fact? Zey mentioned it was stronger then the current equipment.".

"It is, also more lightweight but Amidala's being her usual self." Galen responds wearily as he moved towards the door. "I'm going out to eat later. I'll send you the information later since we have some catching up to do, it's formal attire so no armor.".

"Not even my lightweight armor?" Vau asks with a slight smirk which caused his cousin to turn and look at him.

"Nothing noticeable. And you can bring....what's its name?".

Vau nod. "Lord Mirdalan.".

"After Uncle Mirdalan? Seriously?".

Vau chuckled at the rather stunned look Galen had. "I have very fond memories of him, Gale. He might have been eccentric but he was a better man then our fathers. Regardless of what others may say.".

"I'll take your word for it." Galen responds as he left the room, leaving Vau alone with Mird, the plush toy and his thoughts. He figured it may not be  wise course of action to inform Galen that he almost froze to death, or else he'd have Auntie Alisha sicced on him.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Galen Vau is inspired a bit by Crowley from Supernatural. I actually love the idea of Walon Vau's cousin being a Senator.
> 
> \- I don't know why but I keep writing characters who don't like Padme Amidala. I mean, she's a decent character but there's.....something I don't quite like about her. Not sure what.
> 
> \- For whatever reason, I can't shake the headcanon that Vau named Mird after a relative.
> 
> \- I love the idea of Vau having a few family members he actually cares about.


End file.
